


Joya

by lost_canvas



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Faje, Romance, Un poquito de angustia y drama, abrazos, besos, cursi, wuuuu jajaja
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_canvas/pseuds/lost_canvas
Summary: ¡Buenas!, este es el primer 'fanfic' que escribo, termino y publico haha'Bayonetta' es con lo último que me he enamorado, enviciado y perdido descontroladamente, así que si quieren con gusto podemos chismear del fandom un rato ;)Como mencioné antes, soy principiante en esto, disculpen todas las faltas y errores ortográficos/gramaticales que puedan molestar a sus lindos ojos :pEste relato hace referencia al 'origen' de la joya que Bayonetta trae en su reloj Umbra :)
Relationships: Bayonetta/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Cereza/Jeanne (Bayonetta), Jeanne/Bayonetta, Jeanne/Cereza (Bayonetta)
Kudos: 4





	Joya

**Author's Note:**

> Los lineas de cada personaje van entre comillas " "
> 
> Los pensamientos están en letra _cursiva_
> 
> Los recuerdos o sucesos pasados están señalados con 3 guiones ---, al inicio y al final

#  ** Joya **

La Luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, hacia algo de viento, era una noche un poco fría…

“ _Que clima tan agradable_ ” pensó Cereza desde su celda. 

A lo lejos se escuchaba una criatura acercarse desde las sombras, un ruido muy familiar para los oídos de Cereza. 

“ _Jeanne_ ”

No era precisamente la hora habitual de la visita de Jeanne, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Cereza. 

Las pisadas se escuchaban algo inusuales en ocasiones, Cereza también podía percibir por momentos la respiración irregular del lince rojo que se aproximaba cada vez más a su destino. 

El corazón de Cereza aumentó un poco su ritmo. 

Finalmente, aquel lince apareció de entre las sombras hasta quedar de frente a la celda, los brazos de Cereza ya esperaban estirados a través de las barras de metal que las separaban. 

“Jeanne” exclamó Cereza casi en un grito, mientras rodeaba al lince con sus brazos. 

Ambas se quedaron un momento perdidas en la sensación de calor que emanaba del contacto físico que estaban teniendo, hasta que Jeanne, de mala gana, decidió apartarse un poco de los brazos de Cereza para volver a su forma humana. 

“Cereza” Jeanne la tomó de las manos, la veía a los ojos y acarició su mejilla. 

Cereza sujetó la mano de Jeanne, la presionó un poco contra su cara, cerró los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder sentir su calidez. 

A pesar de la poca iluminación, Jeanne podía apreciar muy bien los rasgos de Cereza, que con ese juego de sombras, antorchas y luz lunar; parecían acentuar más su belleza. 

No podía dejar de mirarla y un sentimiento abrumador empezó a invadirla. 

“ _Demonios_ ” es todo lo que pudo pensar. 

Al fin Cereza abrió los ojos y al mirar más de cerca a Jeanne, se dio cuenta que estaba un poco desaliñada y su ropa tenía algunos raspones. 

“¿Qué sucedió?, no recuerdo haber estado contigo esta tarde para dejarte en esas fachas” dijo mientras le lanzaba un sugerente guiño. 

Jeanne sonrió de lado, no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. 

“Ja- jaa, no es por presumir pero no te quiero recordar aquella ocasión que no me duraste ni 5 minutos Ce-re-ci-ta~” dijo Jeanne con una mueca burlona. 

Cereza se sonrojó. 

“Eres terrible” dijo con un tono avergonzado y haciendo un pequeño puchero. 

Cereza le pellizcó la nariz a Jeanne. 

“Ouch, jaja” una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Jeanne.

Jeanne sujetó a Cereza de la cintura y la acercó lo más que pudo. 

“Como odio estas barras de metal” dijo molesta. 

Jeanne aspiró el intoxicante perfume de Cereza. 

“Pensándolo bien, odio toda esta situación de ‘la exiliada’, tu no has cometido ningún crimen, este encierro y sus prohibiciones son muy injustas. No puedo esperar más para heredar el clan y cambiar las cosas… “

“Jeanne… “ 

Hubo un silencio. 

Actualmente su situación era algo complicada.

\---

Desde que tenían memoria, las dos siempre habían disfrutado la compañía de la otra. 

Jeanne era la futura heredera del clan y a pesar de eso siempre lograba escapar de alguno de sus múltiples compromisos para pasar tiempo con Cereza. 

La rigurosa y estricta educación que recibió Jeanne desde pequeña le sirvió para poder enseñarle a Cereza las artes y magia Umbra. Gracias a eso, Jeanne era testigo de las habilidades y perseverancia de su aprendiz, su talento se comparaba al suyo. 

Tal vez fueron los ratos de jugueteo infantil, la complicidad en las travesuras que hacían, el tiempo que pasaban juntas o la mutua admiración; al crecer no pudieron evitar sucumbir a la atracción que sentían. 

Entre ambas experimentaron sus primeras ‘mariposas en el estómago’, sonrojos, inquietudes y besos. 

Al principio eran momentos inocentes y tímidos, pero… cuando tuvieron sexo por primera vez (sucedió antes de que cada una hiciera su pacto demoníaco), rápidamente escalaron a encuentros incontrolables y muy pasionales. 

También conocieron los celos e inseguridades… 

Cereza era la más insegura, situación que se veía fortalecida por su condición de ‘exiliada’. Con mucha frecuencia sentía celos, consecuencia de los constantes coquetos y cortejos que Jeanne recibía de todo tipo de hombres y mujeres que la matriarca consideraba ‘aptos’ para su hija. 

Jeanne estaba al tanto de la situación y lo último que deseaba era hacer sufrir a Cereza, por eso aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que tenía para recordarle lo especial que era para ella. 

“Tu eres única, la persona que más me importa, no lo dudes, daría mi vida por ti.” le decía Jeanne mientras la abrazaba y aspiraba su perfume.

“ _Te amo tanto…_ “

Cereza la sujetaba con fuerza. No podía creer que alguien como ella fuera digna de las palabras y afectos de nada más y nada menos que la princesa Umbra. 

En cuanto a Jeanne… la ‘inseguridad’ no formaba parte de su personalidad, pero sí que sentía celos cuando Cereza llegaba a hacer algún comentario acerca de que se había hecho amiga de una nueva guardia o cuando le contaba que había recibido algún cumplido de parte de algún visitante extranjero. 

La futura heredera al clan no podía disimular sus celos y de inmediato se le notaba su expresión en el rostro, Cereza hasta cierto punto disfrutaba un poco provocar ese tipo de reacciones. 

A pesar de que era un secreto a voces, se veían a escondidas y no podían ‘formalizar’ su relación. 

“Yo no tengo ningún problema, sus tradiciones y reglas tontas no me importan. Temo que mi madre tome medidas extremas y te pase algo, no lo soportaría…“

Jeanne decía la verdad, sólo le importaba el bienestar de Cereza. 

\---

Cereza pasó sus dedos suavemente por la nuca de Jeanne. 

“Dices que no he cometido ningún crimen, pero… me pregunto qué opinaría la matriarca si supiera que pervertí a su pequeña princesa” dijo Cereza fingiendo preocupación. 

“¿No sabes rendirte verdad?, oh cierto, aprovechando tu desatinado comentario…“ 

En un movimiento Jeanne acercó sus labios al oído de Cereza y le susurró... 

“Tengo algo para ti.”

Jeanne buscó en su bolsillo y puso el objeto en la mano de Cereza. 

Era una pequeña caja de madera que estaba un poco desgastada de uno de sus lados. Cereza la observó por un momento. 

“Vaya así que… ¿esta pequeña es la culpable de todos tus inconvenientes?” dijo Cereza con una mueca juguetona. 

Jeanne sonrió de lado y sólo movió la cabeza en un pequeño gesto de negación. 

“Adelante, ábrela” 

Cereza asintió con una leve sonrisa, al abrir la caja, se encontró con una hermosa joya de un llamativo color rojo muy intenso; se quedó sorprendida por un momento. 

Jeanne tomó la joya y la puso a contraluz de la luna, la joya emitió un reflejo que revelaba la leyenda ‘Jeanne y Cereza’. 

“Jeanne, no debiste…”

“Shhh… “ Jeanne colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Cereza. 

Intercambiaron miradas. 

“Yo sé que en este momento no es posible estar juntas abiertamente pero… por favor acepta esto como…uhmm“  
Cereza se lanzó a los labios de Jeanne, la sujetó del cuello y Jeanne la abrazó con fuerza. 

El contacto era suave al principio, era un beso lento y cariñoso, con tanta cercanía podían sentir como su ritmo cardíaco y la temperatura iban en aumento. 

Jeanne subió de tono el beso, Cereza se estremeció, la situación se tornaba más intensa, hasta que debieron separarse para recuperar un poco la compostura y respirar un poco de aire. 

“Cereza… “ dijo Jeanne casi en un susurro, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de amor a la joven bruja. 

Un gesto de preocupación comenzó a surgir en el rostro de Cereza. 

“¿Por qué?... todavía no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que puedes verme como tu igual?, tu me has permitido descubrir todo un mundo de sentimientos y sensaciones que ni siquiera imaginaba, siento que no merezco todo esto… “ parecía que Cereza iba a comenzar a llorar… 

“¡Cereza!, no, por favor no digas eso… ” Jeanne la miraba fijamente. 

“No me cansaré de repetirlo, tu eres muy especial y estas destinada a lograr grandes cosas. La prueba de ello es que tu heredaste nuestro más preciado tesoro ‘el ojo izquierdo’. “

Cereza contuvo su llanto. 

“Además, también tengo que agradecerte todos los momentos, experiencias y el tiempo que me has permitido pasar contigo. Gracias por seguir y aguantar las locuras de esta princesa caprichosa y consentida.” Jeanne le dio un beso en la frente. 

Cereza suspiró y recuperó la calma. 

Jeanne tomó de la mano a Cereza y entrelazaron sus dedos. 

“Entonces… cambiando de tema… ¿es oficial?... ese beso… ¿fue un sí?...”

“¿Tu qué crees?, ¿acaso quieres que lo repita? “ 

Jeanne besó la mano de Cereza. 

“Si eso vuelve a suceder, creo que no me va a importar que tus gritos y los míos se escuchen hasta la habitación de mi madre…“

“Eres imposible… “ Cereza sonrojada le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

“Aunque… debo admitir que no me desagrada tanto la idea” Cereza colocó un rápido beso en los labios de Jeanne. 

“¿Y dices que yo soy la pervertida?” dijo Jeanne entre risas. 

“No sólo eres tu…¿cómo lo haces?... me cuesta mucho resistirme a ti…a veces hasta yo me desconozco… me haces perder los estribos… “ Cereza mordió su labio inferior. 

_Touché_

Jeanne sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, se quedó sin palabras. 

Cereza comenzó a hablar… 

“Soy tan afortunada… no sabes lo feliz que me haces…“

Jeanne la abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez, su rostro se hundió en el pecho de Cereza, sentía su calidez, podía escuchar sus latidos, así se quedó un rato; hasta que también percibió un pequeño objeto metálico… 

“Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir el lugar perfecto para poner la joya.“ 

Se separó de Cereza. 

Jeanne tomó la joya de la caja y retiro el reloj del pecho de Cereza, lo abrió e inserto la joya en una ranura que parecía hecha justamente a la medida. 

“Listo, quedó perfecto y además combina de maravilla. “ 

Cereza seguía observando con una mirada curiosa. 

“No quiero que la consideres como una simple frivolidad, esta joya no sólo es presuntuosa, es muy peculiar, es un pequeño secreto que espero nunca llegues a descubrir” le dijo Jeanne con un guiño y le devolvió el reloj mientras sonreía. 

Cereza seguía incrédula con lo que acababa de pasar, en verdad parecía que su reloj aguardaba por aquella piedra preciosa. 

“Parece que de verdad mi destino es no poder librarme de ti. “ dijo acomodándose el reloj en su pecho y encogiendo los hombros. 

“Ni en tus sueños querida.” 

El tiempo había transcurrido muy rápido, se acercaba la hora de la revisión de las celdas y de un momento a otro todos los pasillos estarían llenos de guardias. Jeanne debía retirarse a su habitación. 

“Muy bien, sé que me vas a extrañar y no puedes dormir por estar pensando en mi, pero es hora de irme…”

No acababa de bromear cuando Cereza ya estaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos, era un beso apasionado y desesperado, su lengua buscaba la de Jeanne y cuando la encontró, de inmediato subió la temperatura, cada vez se hacía más húmedo, Cereza recordó lo de la revisión de celdas y decidió detener el contacto, al separarse, un hilo de saliva recorrió sus labios. 

Jeanne tenía la respiración acelerada y estaba sonrojada. 

“Wow…“ es todo lo que pudo decir. 

Cereza pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior para retirar un poco la saliva.

“Me quedé con la idea de que por tu culpa todos iban a escuchar mis gritos… “

Por lo regular, Cereza era muy tímida en el sexo y para expresar lo que quería, así que esta actitud de coqueteo siempre tomaba por sorpresa a Jeanne, al grado de subir su libido a tope y tener el impulso de complacerla en todo lo que le pidiera (de esto último todavía no se había dado cuenta Cereza). 

“ _Creo que el día que ella se dé cuenta de sus encantos y su tremendo ‘sex appeal’, estaré perdida…_ “

“Ven conmigo…“ suplicó Jeanne sujetando la cintura de Cereza.

Cereza la abrazó y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Jeanne.

“Solo te traería problemas…“ le dijo al oído.

"No me importa"

Las guardias comenzaron su recorrido, en la lejanía se podían escuchar sus pasos acercarse. 

"Te amo" dijo Cereza en un susurro

"Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto..." respondió Jeanne

Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

“Debes irte" dijo Cereza separándose de ella y dándole un último beso en los labios. 

Jeanne suspiró, resignada.

“ _Demonios_ ”

Cruzaron una última mirada y Jeanne se transformó en lince para alejarse lo más de prisa que pudo de aquella celda, sin mirar atrás...


End file.
